la semaine ordinaire d'un ex- espion
by blackeyeswolf
Summary: une semaine toute a fait banal pour john reese , qu' il décris dans sont journal intime
1. Chapter 1

Dimanche 7 Octobre 2012

Cher journal,

D'après Finch et Carter, je garde trop d'émotions en moi. Ils m'ont conseillé  
tous deux de me confier à quelqu'un, c' est pourquoi j'ai décidé de suivre leurs  
avis en écrivant un journal.  
Je m'appelle John Reese, je suis un ancien commando et un ex-agent de la  
C.I.A présumé mort. Normal, puisque c'est la C.I.A elle même qui a voulu me  
descendre.  
Grâce à mon employeur Harold Finch, je lave ma conscience en aidant les  
gens, soit en les protégeant, soit en les mettant en prison. Mais attention, pas  
question d'avoir recours aux forces de l'ordre, excepté pour l'intervention des  
lieutenants Hélène Carter et Lionel Fusco.  
Carter est une femme de caractère, droite dans ses bottes, pas comme moi, et  
en plus c'est la seule à avoir réussi à me sortir d'une mise à mort orchestrée  
par la C.I.A avec l'aide de Harold. On peut dire que ce jour là, j'ai eu chaud  
aux fesses et je l'admire beaucoup pour ce qu'elle est. Lionel est un ancien flic  
corrompu à qui j'ai laissé la vie sauve et depuis il m'aide pour mes affaires.  
Finch est mon patron, un génie de l'informatique, un peu paranoïaque sur les  
bords mais il est aussi mon ami. En fait il est mon seul ami.  
Bon je dois te laisser, Finch m'a appelé, encore une sale affaire à régler.  
A plus tard journal.

Lundi, 8 Octobre 2012  
Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui fut une journée plutôt normale, du moins pour moi, Finch m'a  
chargé de surveiller Anna Rodrigues, une brillante jeune avocate. J'ai  
commencé par la suivre à distance, c'est plutôt ennuyant comme démarche  
mais elle est nécessaire pour repérer ses amis, ses collègues et ses ennemis  
potentiels. Autant dire pour une avocate juridique, la liste de ses ennemis est  
six fois plus grande que la liste des nom de mon répertoire. Bon je m'égare là,  
donc je la suivais quand j'ai eu un appel de Lionel m'avertissant que la police  
avait retrouvé un ancien client de maître Rodrigues qui a été victime d'une  
intoxication aux plomb. D'après Lionel, la victime, Armendo Suares, n'avait  
pas moins de vingt-six balles de calibre neuf millimètres dans le corps.  
Durant l'après-midi, je suis allé déjeuner au Soleil levant pas loin du quartier  
chinois, à New York avec Carter pour lui demander le casier de Suares, je  
voulais découvrir si il n'y aurait pas un lien avec mon affaire et, comme  
toujours, il ne m'aura fallu que dix minutes pour la convaincre de me le  
remettre. Mais à part ça, j'ai adoré passer du temps avec elle. Je crois que je  
suis en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie: celle de tomber  
amoureux d'elle et ça,c'est vraiment pas bon pour sa santé. Si la C.I.A apprend  
par je ne sais quel moyen que Carter m'aide, ils la tueront sans hésiter et si ils  
savent que j'en suis fou alors ils la tortureront puis l' exécuteront et tout ça  
par ma faute.  
A bientôt, je suis claqué mais ça fait quand même du bien de se confier même  
si c'est à un vulgaire cahier.

Mardi, 9 Octobre 2012

Cher journal,  
Aujourd'hui fut une journée plutôt difficile, j'ai réussi à me faire passer pour  
un ouvrier qui a des ennuis avec son patron aux yeux de maître Rodrigues. Elle  
croit que je veux poursuivre mon employeur pour harcèlement moral, quoi que  
en quelque sorte, c'est un peu vrai, Harold sait où je me trouve et m'appelle à  
n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de la nuit. Bon, je sortais du bureau de  
maître Rodrigues quand je l'ai entendu hurler. Je me suis dépêché à rentrer  
dans son bureau et là je suis tombé sur un homme chauve, qui mesurait au  
moins deux mètres dix. A ce moment là, je me suis senti petit et pourtant je  
mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-huit donc c'est pour dire. Il était en plus d'être  
grand, très costaud, il pesait dans les cent cinquante kilos minimum. Il avait  
sur sa nuque le tatouage de la mafia cubaine. Bref, il était en train de la  
braquer quand je suis arrivé.  
On a commencé à se battre. Résultat, j'ai eu deux côtes froissées mais lui il a  
fait un saut de l'ange du troisième étage mais il n'est pas mort, il a juste  
quelques os brisés. Demain, j'irai l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il voulait à  
Rodrigues.  
Ps : A cause de cet idiot ma couverture est foutue, j'ai dû lui dire qu'elle était  
en danger, et qu'elle risquait de mourir avant l'heure.  
Après cet accident avec cet imbécile, Carter est venue au début pour me  
sermonner sur le fait de balancer les gens du troisième étage d'un immeuble  
mais quand elle a vu que j'étais blessé, elle m' a ramené à mon hôtel pour me  
reposer.  
Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai des antidouleurs à prendre et puis dodo.

Mercredi,10 Octobre 2012

Cher journal,

Je suis allé interroger mon nouvel ami. Il s'appelle Luiciano Navares, et c'est lui  
qui a, en plus de menacer Rodrigues, tué Suares. Il m' a dit que c'est Antonio  
Conchigni, dit El diablo pasado, qui lui avait ordonné de les flinguer tous les  
deux.  
J'ai déjà entendu parler de El diablo pasado, ce gars à plus de meurtres sur la  
conscience qu'un marines en Afghanistan, d'après certains de mes ex-collègues  
de la C.I.A, il aurait immolé plusieurs chefs des mafias russe, mexicaine et  
cubaine devant leurs propres hommes pour avoir une domination total sur la  
ville. Bref, Navares m'a aussi révélé que Conchigni voulait la tête de Rodrigues  
et de Suares parce que Suares avait des informations compromettantes et les  
avaient remises à Rodrigues pour constituer un dossier. C'est fou comme les  
criminels sont de vraies balances quand on les jette du troisième étage d'un  
immeuble juridique.  
Midi-trente, un des hommes de Conchigni a descendu Navares à l'hôpital et  
d'après les caméras de surveillances que j'ai visionnées, Navares m'a non  
seulement vendu moi mais aussi le lieutenant Carter et quand je suis arrivé à  
elle, son appartement montrait des signes de lutte et des traces de sang. J'ai  
décidé d'aller chez Harold, à qui j'ai confié la protection de Rodrigues pour  
l'interroger sur le dossier qu'elle constituait avec Suares. Je jure que si il lui  
arrive quelque chose, je tuerais tous ceux qu'ils lui auront fait du mal et en plus  
je me le pardonnerais jamais.  
A plus tard, j'ai beaucoup de boulot.

Jeudi, 11 Octobre 2012  
Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui fut une journée pleine de déceptions, je suis allé questionner  
Rodrigues, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tous les éléments prouvant l'implication de  
Conchigni dans trois meurtres, trafic de drogue, d'armes et d'êtres humains.  
Je suis en train de perdre pied. Si ce salaud détient Carter, j' ai peur de la  
retrouver dans le fin fond de l' Hudson, les pieds plongés dans un bloc de  
béton.  
j'ai passé toute mon après-midi à rendre visite aux petits dealers et  
maquereaux qui travaillaient pour Conchigni et au moment où j'avais perdu le  
peu d'espoir qui me restait, un certain Estéban Salvatores, un proxénète de  
Hill Street, m'a dit qu'il utilisait régulièrement un entrepôt à Harlem, au nord  
de New York entre la quatrième avenue et Degraw street. Il faut avouer qu'il  
était persuadé d'être en train de le brûler dans le dos à coup de fer à souder  
mais en fait j'ai juste utilisé le bon vieux truc du steak cuit derrière lui et tout  
lui barbouillant le dos de crème glacée, quel dommage de gâcher ainsi de la  
glace.  
Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai trois AK47, deux Magnum 44 semi-automatique et  
quatre 9mm baréta à nettoyer. Sans compter les couteaux de combats à  
aiguiser. Demain sera une vrai boucherie, je ne laisserai aucun de ses types s'en  
sortir s'ils font du mal à Carter.

Vendredi, 12 Octobre 2012

Cher journal,  
j'ai enfin retrouvé Carter, Salvatores avait raison, elle se trouvait bel est bien  
dans cet entrepôt. Malheureusement, il y avait une demi douzaine de malabars  
qui surveillaient les alentours. Cependant, à la C.I.A, on vous apprend à entrer  
dans un bâtiment en un clin d'oeil. J'ai fait le tour du bâtiment. Là, la sécurité  
était beaucoup moins importante, il n'y avait seulement que deux gars qui  
étaient armés de kalachnikovs. Je m'en suis débarrassé avec une certaine  
facilité, après leur avoir démoli les rotules à coup de 9mm. Puis, je me suis  
introduit dans le bâtiment où je suis tombé sur Conchigni et là, mon sang n'a  
fait qu'un tour. Cet enfoiré était en train de la battre avec une crosse de  
magnum 357. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis approché de lui par  
derrière et, d'un seul geste, lui ai brisé la nuque. Les autres malabars ont suivi,  
je les ai tous tués avec l'AK47.  
je l'ai prise dans mes bras aussi tendrement que possible, elle était inconsciente  
et couverte de coups, de bleus et de contusions sur le visage, les bras et quant  
au reste n'en parlons pas. je l'ai conduite chez Harold qui avait appelé une de  
ses connaissances qui était chirurgien.  
Pendant que le docteur auscultait Carter, je suis allé parler à Rodrigues pour  
lui dire qu'elle ne risquait plus rien et qu'elle n'aurait pas à poursuivre  
Conchigni pour ses crimes. Naturellement, je ne lui ai rien dit sur le fait que  
lui et ses gars étaient en plein milieu de bear mountain, à state park, six pieds  
sous terre.  
je te laisse, je vais me coucher.

Samedi, 13 Octobre 2012

Cher journal,  
Je suis resté toute la nuit avec Carter, d'après le médecin elle va s'en sortir  
mais risque d'avoir un sacré mal de tête quand elle se réveillera. Peu après,  
Harold est venu me parler, il m'a dit de dire à Carter ce que je ressentais.  
Bien entendu, je lui ai dit clairement que c'est de ma faute si elle est sonnée  
pour on ne sait combien de temps et que je pouvais pas la mettre plus en  
danger qu'elle ne l'es déjà. Ensuite, vers treize heure, Carter a commencé à  
émerger et peu de temps après, Harold m'a dit qu'on avait une nouvelle  
affaire à régler.  
A plus tard, je vais à ma réunion avec Harold.


	2. suite et fin d'une semaine ordinaire

Voilas le chapitre 2 de la semaine ordinaire d'un ex-espion désoler du délais immense mais je n est pas eu beaucoup de temps d'écrire merci a SGN1 et Chanlight pour leurs reviews et pour leurs soutient . Toujours la même chose point de vue de Reese et a la fin du chapitre je vous demanderais votre avis pour la suite de l' tous ceux qui lirons la suite n' hésiter pas a donner votre avis qui soit positif ou négatif je prend le tous pour la suite des écris que je fais et pardonnez moi pour les faute d'orthographe je ne suis pas très doué en cette matière . Bon j'arrête de papoter

Dimanche 14 octobre 2012

Cher journal,

Finch m'a confié une nouvelle tache , qui est d' enquêter sur un certain Carl Elias qui est prof d'histoire a l'universsité de New York qui ce trouve au carrefour de la 19 Gracie Terrace et la 54 East End Avenue au nord de la ville . J 'ai donc dû le suivre dans c'est moindre faits et gestes pour déterminé si lui était la future victime ou le futur assacin de quelqu'un .  
mince si je continu comme ça je vais louper mon rendez - vous avec Carter au pub "the beekman " qui se trouve dans la rue du même nom .

Bon je te laisse .

Lundi 15 octobre 2012

Cher journal ,

je n 'est pas osé dire a Carter que je n'avais plus besoins d'elle a mes côtés , qu'elle ne contée pas pour moi et qu'elle devait arrêté de m'aider dans mon métier ,qu est ce que je suis nul quand il s'agit d'elle c'est comme si mon cerveau se métrait en mode stand by quand je suis avec elle , faut vraiment que je trouve une solution vis a vis de mes neurones qui se déconnecte comme ça , j'en parlerais à Finch demain si j'est le temps . Après notre rendez-vous , qui c'est fini que je donner la photos d'Elias à Carter pour qu'elle enquête sur le plan judiciaire avec Fusco quant a moi je suis allé a l'université en me faisant passé pour un inspecteur de l'éducation national américaine et le pire c'est que le directeur n'a même pas eu un soupçon sur mon identité , merci Finch , comme quoi avoir une grosse tête en informatique comme patron et ami sa aide dans le métier . Bon j'arrête de déconner et je retourne bossé , monsieur Fanagane de l'éducation national , vas inspecter un certain cour d'histoire d'un certain professeur pas trop nette . Bon a demain

Mardi 16 octobre 2012

Cher journal ,

j'ai discuté avec Elias aujourd'hui , nous avons discutés de son métier principalement , il enseigne depuis trois ans a l'unif et instruit principalement des gosses de riches et tous enfants de patrons de la mafia . Il m'a dit qu 'il n'avait pas de soucis avec c'est élèves mais avec leurs parents qui selon lui le suivent et le menace indirectement , quand il ma dit ça j'ai vue que j'était grillé , qu'il savait que je n'était pas de l'éducation national , punaises je me demande comment il a fait pour me grillé aussi vit , on direct que Carter avait raison je suis vraiment pas doué en déguisement et en société bon je m'égare de nouveau , juste après notre un homme a débarqué avec un flingue , un calibre neuf Béréta , il avait un tatouage sous l'œil gauche un triangle formé de trois points , il étais a première vue Hispanique , il était plus petit que moi , je n'eus aucun problème pour le désarmé et de lui collé un droite dans la figure , ce qui eu pour effet d'appeler Carter pour qu'elle ce client car a peines j'avais raccroché que d'autres hommes se pointés pour faire la peu à Elias . J'ai dû trouver une planque en attendant que ça se tasse bon je te laisse j'ai de la visite et en grand nombre , chouette je vais pouvoir essayer mon nouveau 44 magnum et ses munitions en tous genre .

mercredi 17 octobre 2012

cher journal ,

Merde , j'ai réussi a me faire toucher a la jambe dans la fusillade avec les membres de la mafia russe et des autres mercenaires engagé par celle-ci , au début je ne savais pas pourquoi tous se beau monde tenté de tué Elias maintenant je sais ce très cher Elias nom seulement est prof d'histoire mais aussi C'est un parrain du crime déterminé à ressusciter les familles de criminels et éliminer la mafia russe avec l'aide des policiers ripoux et il ma dit ça quand c'est gros bras ont débarqués et il a dit je site " désolé John , mais merci de les avoir abattus pour moi , j'ai une dette envers toi " et ensuite se connard ma tirais dessus avec son 9 mm . j'ai appelé Carter d'urgence qui ma conduit a son domicile qui était beaucoup plus proche que mon motel , quel con que j'ai été j'aurais dû me douter qu' Elias me manipuler et qu'il n'étais pas un simple prof , il avait trop de sang froid durant la fusillade avec les russe . je te laisse je vais passer un salle quart d'heure Carter et obliger de me recoudre et ensuite j'avais prévus d'apeler Finch pour qu'il me conduisent a mon motel mes Carter en a décider autrement . je te laisse .

se chapitre et plus court désoler. Je voudrait savoir si je peu changer le rating pour la suite de passé du rating Tau rating M, je l'ai déjà changer pour se chapitre mais je voudrait votre avis pour le suivant et aussi j'aimerais que vous choisissiez pour le chapitre suivant ce qui vas arriver a Finch :

1) il se faits enlevé par Elias

2) il se fait enlevé et torturé par un autre criminel (tous dépend si vous voulez changer le rating )

merci pour les review future et surtout donner votre avis , j'ai déjà un idée pour le prochain chapitre pour tous les cas de figure .


End file.
